


Tough Decision

by MollyTamolly



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family, Fluff, Oneshot, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyTamolly/pseuds/MollyTamolly
Summary: Robin was told she can’t have kids. So what happens when a one in a million chance becomes reality?
Relationships: Robin Scherbatsky/Barney Stinson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Tough Decision

**Author's Note:**

> There’s not enough How I met your Mother fanfiction. I am here to correct this.   
> Sure Robin’s an independent woman who doesn’t need to have kids (as many women choose not to) but its my story and fiction lmao -enjoy

Bam! Bam!

She fires another shot. And then another. Robin’s ready to fill this target with lead and if looks could kill she’d have a bullseye one every single one. She holds her breath and pulls the trigger again- Bam!

She feels a light tap on her shoulder and she turns around quickly pointing the gun in the new direction. Her husband, Barney, takes a swift step back and raises his hands in the air “whoa,” he says terrified. 

“I’m sorry,” Robin lowers the gun. She takes the sound proof headphones off, setting them on the counter. She leaves on the protective safety glasses. Robin wipes the sweat from her brow and bounces on her feet anxiously. “What are you doing here?” she asks.

Barney moves his hands back down to his side against his gray pressed suite. He raises an eyebrow “What am I doing here? What are you doing here? We were supposed to meet for dinner like an hour ago.”

Robin looks at him, “We were?”

“We were going to meet at that new Argentinian place? On third?”

“Oh ...right.”

Barney had always been pretty good at reading Scherbatsky even before they got married two years ago. He took a swift step towards her. Something was wrong. He could tell. Her makeup and hair was a mess, she was fidgeting, and glancing at her target she hadn’t hit even the paper with a single shot.

She doesn’t make eye contact with him and that fact hurts him the most. He grabs her arms at her sides and rubs gently with his fingers in a circular motion.

“Robin,” he asks, “Are you okay?”

Robin looks at the floor in an attempt to hide her tears. “Yeah. I’m- I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

“Robin.”

Robin’s heart beats so quickly in her chest she swears even Barney can hear it. Her breathing becomes erratic. She shakes her head as she looks up at him. “I can’t have kids,” the words leave her mouth before she can approve them. Silence hangs in the air a moment. Barney is now completely lost as to what is going on.

“What?” is all Barney can manage to say.

Robin, wishing she had started this differently, continues, “They told me I can’t have kids.”

“Yeah. Robin. Like 4 years ago.” Barney says, “I know. You already told me.”

And Barney looks at his disheveled wife bouncing her weight back and forth on her feet. “Is that what this is about?” he asks, “Robin I don’t want kids.”

Robin looks at him again. “You said you didn’t want to get married…” she’s quiet.

Barney smiles trying to be reassuring. “I didn’t know I wanted to get married.”

Robin scoffs pulling away from him, “And that’s different?”

“Yes!” Barney states, “Because Robin this life, this life we built together is all I want. Nothing more.”

Robin looks at Barney with a neutral expression.

“Can you please tell me what this is about? Without the gun in your hand?” he asks flinching at the last part.

Robin quietly sets down her gun and takes off the safety goggles. Her bloodshot eyes look directly into his. She breathes “I’m pregnant.”

Before Barney can process the words she’s said Robin exits the room not looking back.

Midday and Robin walks down the sidewalk of New York City with a quick pace. Barney trails not too far behind her calling after her “Robin. Robin. Robin!”

She stops and crosses her arms turning to face him. Barney gives her a sincere look. “What do you mean you’re-” he trails off, never completing the question.

Robin hesitates but answers. “...my doctor said it was a one in a million chance.”

Barney’s mouth opens in surprise. He rubs his hand on the back of his head. “And… you’re sure it's mine?”

Robin rolls her eyes and turns to keep walking. Barney laughs and calls after her again. She stops once more.

“Of course it’s mine I always beat the odds,” he says confidently. Robin doesn’t laugh or smile. Under any other circumstance she’d be happy for him to break the tension. But today she wasn’t in the mood. Barney’s expression becomes more serious and he puts an arm delicately on her shoulder, as if she’ll break. He rubs her back quietly and wipes the tears off her face with his other hand (an action that only makes her cry harder)

“This wasn’t in my plan. Our plan!” She says frustrated.

“It wasn’t,” Barney agrees.

“And like two minutes ago you said you didn’t want kids.”

Barney half laughs, “well you kind of set me up for that one Scherbatsky.”

Robin lets out a deep breath. “I...I don’t know what to do.”

Barney wraps his arms around her and pulls her into a tight embrace. And just as they do light rain begins to fall from the sky.

It’s pitch black with the sound of pouring rain outside of the Stinson- Scherbatsky apartment. In the dead of night Robin makes her way into the living room. She’s dressed in a set of purple pjs. In the last two years of marriage there’d been a few renovations to the place. A new comfier couch, less black decor, and the god awful storm trooper was moved to a closet. Robin was even able to get him to add a canadian flag next to the front door, after he rejected her idea to have guns in the apartment. That didn’t mean there wasn’t guns, Barney just didn’t need to know about that.

Robin enters the kitchen and gets a glass from the cabinet. She pours herself a drink and brings it up to her lips. She freezes and then slams the glass down on the counter. “Dammit,” she says with tears in the corners of her eyes. She hears movement in the room and looks up suddenly.

A golden retriever looks at her tiling his head. She smiles when she sees him. “Hey Bear.”

She walks over to the couch and Bear quietly follows sitting beside her. She pets his long golden fur and tells him he’s a good boy.

“What should I do Bear?” she asks quietly. Bear looks at her with big black innocent eyes. She nods her head. “You can’t answer that.”

“Can’t sleep?” a voice asks causing Robin to jump. Barney appears behind her. “Me neither.”

Its quiet and dark and raining. “I wasn’t supposed to have to make this decision.” 

“No you weren’t.”

Robin breaths, “Am I a bad person if-”

Barney cuts her off, “You’re not a bad person Scherbatsky. No matter what you do.”

“I know,” Robin says.

Barney sits beside her on the couch. He gives the dog a pet on the head and then takes his wife's hand in his.

“One in a million,” Robin says.

“One in a million,” Barney repeats

It’s quiet again.

Robin almost laughs. “Both our parents screwed us up. I can’t imagine how much we’d screw this kid up.”

“Whoa hold on a second Robin,” Barney corrects her, “You and I are both awesome, Our kid would be like 200% awesome. No one that awesome can be screwed up. It’s not possible.”

“That’s true,” Robin laughs. And Barney didn’t realize how much he needed to hear her laugh. He puts his arm around her and she leans into him. He kisses the top of her head softly.

“Unfortunately, he would be part Canadian, “ Barney gags, “I don’t know how he’d recover.”

Robin smirks hitting Barney playfully and he winces pretending it hurt. “Hey!” she says “If anything being Canadian is helpful in the long run! She’s going to be so good at curling.”

They both laugh for a second before tension fills the air once more. Robin breaths again, “I don’t know what I want,” she says quietly, “But I think I might want this.”

Barney looks at Robin surprised. She feels her chest tighten “Unless you don’t-”

Barney wraps his arms around her pulling her into a kiss. He feels a weight leave his chest that he hadn’t noticed was there. He never thought of himself as a kids guy, more a fun uncle, but with Robin he knew together they’d be awesome.


End file.
